Maya, Rio & Terra: The Curse of the Maw
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: Maya, the bitter Mawile, has been curse by Maw,the cursed killer that lives on her head. Rio, the adventurous Riolu, wishes to become the most powerful Mega Lucario that ever lived. And Terra, the wisdom filled Torterra will guide Maya and Rio to their goals, and out of their mischievousness. Maya, Rio, and Terra all venture to purify the curse of Maw. BACK FROM HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Maya, Rio, and Terra: The Curse of the Maw**

_Hey guys, so WeS RoyaL here, with a second series. So the time frame of this story will be at the same time as Pokemon: Virus Version. I don't know if I'll have Mawile appeared in Virus Version. But if I do, it'll be many chapters before that happens. I don't plan on making this story as long as I plan on making Virus Version. So back to the story. Will Maya ever purify her maw from the curse? Please enjoy and be sure to write a review._

**Chapter 1: Opposite Worlds Collide**

**Maya's Point of View (POV)**

My name is Maya, and I'm a Mawile. I swear, I despise this maw (jaw) on my head. It's been cursed by an evil spirit called upon by a Dusknoir in the middle of a pokemon battle. Now for some details about me. I used to belong to a trainer, who shall remain unnamed. Dusknoir cursed my maw, which cursed me, who cursed my trainer. My trainers lost battles, many battles with me due to my curse. He eventually ran out of patience with me. So immediately following another battle I had lost, my trainer realeased me when I was critically injured.

**Location: Solaceon Town**

"I don't need a sorry excuse for a pokemon like you cursing me anymore. Goodbye and good riddance," my trainer said as he released me.

"But wait don't leave me injured like this," I said.

All my trainer could hear was my generic 'Mawile' cry. I tried to run up and hug his leg to keep him run leaving, but he mercilessly kicked my like a soccerball without hesitation. I was injured, unable to move as my trainer had given up on me. He faded into the distance. I cried, but no one came to help me. The spirit that curses my maw was the only thing that kept me company. My maw thrived on nothing more than negativity and had placed a layer of sorrow around my heart. Soon, that sorrow had swallowed my heart whole, and I wandered mindlessly throughout the Sinnoh Region, alone. But my sorrow soon turned into bitterness one day when I had stopped at Lake Verity.

"It's been so long since I was abandoned by my trainer. I suppose I should be over it my now," I said trying to cheer myself up.

"Let your sorrow overtake you," Maw said.

Over time, the curse has onle gotten more powerful. The spirit grew and eventually became it's own living being in my Maw. So I call it Maw.

"No way, not again," I said.

I'm over my sorrows, and I'm sick of Maw always ruining my life. I'm ready to start a quest to rid my life of the curse of the maw.

"It starts today," I said to myself.

As the moment grew silent staring at Lake verity, a wild Starly came and greeted me.

"You look awfully lonely," Starly said.

"You guessed right," I replied.

"Well, I always like to come here to the lake to enjoy the view, but I've never seen a pokemon like you here before. I'm Star, by the way," Starly said.

I couldn't believe it. My sorrow was suddenly replaced with content for friendship. I looked at Star and got ready to introduce myself. I didn't know Star all too well, so I kept my introduction simple.

"My name's Maya," I said.

"And I'm simply Maw. I am what you hate," Maw said.

"Wha?" Star and I said confused.

"Let your negativity overtake," Maw said.

Maw had a mind of it's own that was out of control. Star was just the first of many potential friends that Maw would scare away by attempting to eat them. Sometimes Maw was successful too. Because of Maw, I had no friends. My content for friendship soon was replaced with loneliness. I cut all my ties with the rest of the world because of Maw. Maw eventually fed me the bitterness that is my personality.

**6 months Later...**

**Rio's POV**

My name is Rio. I'm a Riolu from Twinleaf town who is currently in search of power. I don't have a trainer, but that's not gonna stop me from my dream of becoming Mega Lucario. But before I can become Mega Lucario, I must get strong enough to evolve into Lucario.

I had spent my entire life in Twinleaf Town, so I was very familiar with everything there. I was friends with many humans and pokemon alike. I was describe as the epitome of and extrovert. I had everything I ever wanted, except power. Which is why I set out to venture throughout the Sinnoh Region.

"Lake Verity has the perfect low level pokemon for a beginner like me to battle. So I'll start there," I said as I left Twinleaf Town.

**Maya's POV**

I had settled down at Lake Verity and had spent everyday there, staring at the lake view. And everyday, I was lonely. But as for today, today would be the beginning of the rest of my life.

"You know, I've seen you here at the Lake everyday and I haven't even got the chance to meet you yet," a deep voice said from the behind the bushes that lay a few feet behind me.

I turned to where the deep voice came from, and saw that a Torterra had showed himself from behind the trees.

"Name's Terra," Torterra said."I'm the guardian of Lake Verity's spirit, Mesprit."

"Can you, like, go away and never talk to me again gramps?" I said bitterly and coldly to Terra.

"What with you?" Terra asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I just got up and started to walk my tiny legs away.

"She has cut all ties with the outside world," Maw said.

I stopped walking and tried to shut Maw with my hands. I was an annoying task. My hands were too short.

"Ugh, would you just shut your cursed mouth," I said as I gave up.

"You are the anger that feeds your bitter, empty heart," Maw said.

I got angry. Tears fell from my eyes. I questioned why I even existed at all. To kill using this accursed Maw? I dropped to my knees a continued to cry as I realized there was no point in living in the outside world if I couldn't contact the outside world at all.

"My many years in this world have given me wisdom and knowledge," Terra said as he approached me.

"Stay away!" Maw said as it attempted to attack Terra on it's own.

Maw pulled me as it tried to bite Terra. But Terra was able to shut Maw using the vines created by Frenzy Plant.

"Ow, it's like a girl getting her hair pulled," I said.

"The Curse of the Maw," Terra said.

"What? How do you know about Maw?" I asked as my eyes shot wide open.

I can't believe it. I'm actually talking to someone other than Maw. The only reason I'm talking to Terra is because he could destroy Maw if he wanted to. So take that Maw!

"Like I said: with age comes wisdom and knowledge," Terra said. "I do know hoe and where to purify the curse,"

"Please, tell me how," I said with a smile as I started to wipe my tears away.

"Well-" Terra saidbefore he was interrupted by the sound of approaching pokemon.

We looked at the trees waiting for unexpected company to arrive. But we were decieved for only a Larvitar showed up. Larvitar was one of the pokemon Maw attacked earlier today, so I don't know why he's here if he knows the same thing will happen again.

"Remember me?" Larvitar said as he addressed me with an evil smirk on his face.

"No, should I," I said very cold and bitterly to Larvitar, still bitter towards everyone besides Terra.

"Well, my mommy is gonna make you remember," Larvitar said as a mean looking Tyranitar showed itself from behind the trees.

"Tyrona's the name. You know you and that maw of yours have scarred my son for life. Physically and emotionally," Tyrona said as I now remembered that I had given Larvitar those bite marks throughout his body.

Instead of bitterness toward Tyrona, I feared he. She looked like she could kill me in a matter of seconds.

A few seconds past before...

"Well well, if you wish to avenge your son, then don't. I'll be happy to make you share his fate," Maw said as it attempted to attack Tyrona, forcefully dragging me in the process.

"No, Maw, don't," I said trying to hold Maw back.

"Silence! I will not be controlled by you of all weaklings," Maw said to me.

As Maw approached Tyrona , Tyrona started to use Sandstorm as a form of self defense. Sandstorm was increasing in size and headed straight for Terra and I.

I gasped as I used my arms to cover my face from the sand.

"No," I said out of nowhere. "I'm in control of me. Nobody else."

I started to gain a little control over Maw. I used Maw as a shield to protect me from the incoming Sandstorm. But something weird happened. Sandstorm didn't hurt me at all.

"What the - I'm okay?" I said.

"Sandstorm doesn't affact Steel, Ground, and Rock type pokemon like you, myself, and Tyrona," Terra said while in the Sandstorm.

"I simply nodded, but Sandstorm having no effect was not gonna stop Tyrona from totally destroying me.

"Maya, you escape while I hold off Tyrona," Terra said.

"Thank you, but- " I said before being interrupted.

"- Even if I lose, I should be able to escape without major injuries, but a little doll like you could get killed in here," Terra said.

"Little doll?!" I yelled in an annoyed tone for being called little. "Fine then, Tyrona can kill you a hundred times for all I care. I'm not little," I said as I escaped the sandstorm.

I escaped Sandstorm. I thought about being called little, and I thought about Terra being too smart for his own good. I had a feeling Terra knew I would leave him to die if he insulted me. Still I for the first time, I felt guilty. Guilty about just leaving Terra to die like that. Terra was the person pokemon in a long time I could talk to besides Maw. That, and he never told me how to get this accursed spirit from Maw.

"I need to go back and help," I said to myself.

But before I turned back to go help Terra, I caught sight of a little blue pokemon staring at me. The moment was awkard because we just stared at each other. I blushed for a second before asking

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"Hi, I'm Rio. Is there a powerful pokemon in that Sandstorm I can beat?" he said.

I knew darn well I couldn't be Tyrona on my own, so I attempted to answer Rio's qestion before Maw, as predictable as ever, attempted to attack him.

"Now you die!" Maw yelled as it attempted to attack Rio.

"Get down!" I said as I slammed Maw to the ground like a girl whipping her hair.

Wow, today for some reason, I've gained a bit of control over Maw as I sat on it. Maw couldn't open it's mouth as I was sitting on it, so I was back to answering a flinched Rio's question.

"Uh, there's a Tyranitar in that sandstorm," I said with a mean look on my face.

"Kay. I'm going in," Rio said as he ran in Sandstorm without hesitation.

"Man he's stupid. He's trying to be some idiot hero like some little kid," I said to myself.

I thought of the irony of me, a 'little doll', labeling someone else a little kid.

"Hmph, like I'm one to talk," I said to myself as I smiled.

I had gained some control over Maw and I was ready to face Tyrona as I ran back into the Sandstorm to support 'old man' Terra and 'little kid' Rio.

**Rio's POV**

Finally, a chance to increase my power. As I approached the scene of a Torterra and a Tyranitar battling in the middle of a sandstorm, I was buffeted by the sand.

"Ow, that certainly hurt," I said as I was knocked to the ground.

The Torterra then stopped and looke at me and yelled.

"Who are you? It's dangerous here! Leave at once!" Torterra yelled.

I wasn't gonna back down from a challenge. I always had everything in my life handed to me on a silver platter. So for once in my life, I was going to earn something. And the 'something' was power, which why I ignored what the Torterra said.

"No way. I'm gonna be a powerful hero someday. And in order to do that, I've got to start with the first rung right here," I said.

Oh, and did I mention I want to be a hero as well? Haha

"How stubborn can you get? If you wanna get killed that badly, then go right ahead. It's not like any of us will care when you're dead," Mawile said bitterly as she approached me.

"Wow. What a sassy girl you are. Oh well, I'll just win you over anyway when I epically destroy Tyranitar," I said as I charged straight for Tyranitar.

"Ugh, what a dog," Mawile said.

I am a dog in case you haven't noticed, Miss Sassy.

I then turned to Torterra and got distracted as I said "Don't worry gramps. 'Hero Rio' is to the rescue here.

"You fool," Torterra said.

I realized that I had taken my eye off of Tyranitar. And I payed a heavy price. Tyranitar was so powerful, it left me in critical condition after landing just one Dragon Claw on me. Then, I prepared for the worst as Tyranitar readied to finish me. I was startled and couldn't move. Suddenly, Tyranitar had launched a Dragon Pulse headed straight for me. I heard Dragon Pulse impact, but not on me. The Sandstorm had cleared and I could clearly see what happened. I saw that Miss Sassy had taken the blow for me. But it didn't look like Mawile had taken any damage.

"Uh, Dragon Pulse hit. So why aren't you hurt?" I asked.

"Dragon type moves don't seem to affect Fairy type pokemon," Torterra said.

"What he said," Miss Sassy said without a smile.

"I'm just saving you for later after we defeat Tyrona. No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it," Mawile's mas said.

"No one except EVERYONE!" Miss Sassy said as she sat on her maw again."Now shut up."

"Huh? Look out," I said as I realized Tyranitar was about to fire a super effective Flamethrower at Miss Sassy.

Miss Sassy dodged Flamthrower. And Maw was once again free. Tyranitar was so caught up in trying to attack Miss Sassy, it completely forgot about Torterra, who had a perfect opportunity to land a critical hit using Frenzy Plant. Tyranitar was hit and fell to the ground.

"Mother!" a Larvitar said as he appeared from behind the bushes. Was Larvitar hiding behind the bushes this whole time?

"I believe it would be best if we left this scene," Torterra said as he started walking away from Lake Verity.

"Wait a minute," I said as an exhausted me worked up enough energy to run up to Torterra. "That Frenzy Plant was so awesome. You went totally hero on that Tyranitar, old man."

I didn't even know what I was talking about.I was talking so much, I lost focus on everything and everyone else as me and Torterra started walking away from the Lake.

**Maya's POV**

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with that little kid anymore," I said to myself.

"You might want to double check what you asked Terra," Maw said.

"Shut up!" I said bitterly to Maw.

But Maw wasn't just rambling this time. I suddenly remembered that I wanted to know how to get rid of the curse of the Maw. So I followed Rio and Terra. Of course Rio and Terra didn't know I was following them. It's been so long since I've had to ask for something in my life, I didn't know how to approach the subject.

**One hour later...**

We were now a distance away from Lake Verity. I could still hear Rio ttalking. All I hear from him is blah, blah, blah. How annoying. Why did I even save him in the first place? During Rio's brief moment of silence. Terra spoke loudly.

"You know, following us covertly won't get anything accomplished on your part! Show yourself," Terra yelled as he knew I was secretly following him and Rio.

_Gasp. I've been discovered..._

**To Be Continued...**

_So Maya is beginning to open up to other pokemon, which has led her to a Terra that knows how to purify the curse of the Maw. What information does Old Man Terra have for Maya? Stay tuned in the next chapter and be sure to write a review._


	2. Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Family

**Maya, Rio &amp; Terra: The Curse of the Maw**

_Hey guys, The Curse of the Maw Chapter 2 is finally here. I now I will only be posting new chapters every Monday because I'm also working on my other story, Pokemon Virus Version, in which I post for that story every Friday. So, not much left to say other than enjoy and be sure to write a review letting me know how I did._

**Chapter 2: A Not So Happy Family**

"You know, following us covertly won't get anything accomplished on your part. Show yourself now!" Terra said as he knew I was following him and Rio.

_Gasp...I've been caught._

I then revealed myself from a tree I was hiding behind. Rio chuckled as I gave him a scary look in the eye.

"Hey, it's Miss Sassy. I knew she liked me too much to stay away," Rio said with a smile.

I said nothing. I simply walked up to Rio and slapped him with Maw without hesitation. Rio fell to the ground as his face grew red.

"Now, where were we?" I said.

I knew how smart Terra is, so I bet he knew I was referring to the curse of the Maw.

"Of course. Follow me and I will find the appropriate place to discuss the subject," Terra said.

"Very well then," Maw said.

"Ugh, shut up!" I said as I sat on Maw before moving foward.

We arrived near a sign, where Terra stopped to discuss the situation. But before we spoke, Rio read the sign.

"Welcome to Twinleaf Town," Rio said reading the sign. " That's where I'm from."

"Then why don't you go home, away from us because nobody cares about you! You annoy the heck out of everyone! You're so immature and I hate you!" I yelled bitterly with a passion.

Rio's face saddened. "Then why'd you bother saving me?" he mumbled with a frown.

"Hmph," I said as I turned my head away.

"Maya's bitterness is what feeds her anger," Maw said.

"When will you just stay shut?!" I yelled as I sat on Maw.

"Now, now. What has starting an argument done for you two? Rio, remain I here while I start," Terra said.

**Rio's POV**

I don't get it. Why does Maya hate me so much? She's like, the exact opposite of me. She's cold, bitter, and provocative. We made eye contact with each other again as I walked back to Terra. Of course, we both turned our heads away again.

"Little doll, little kid, would it be too much to ask for you kids to stop acting like babies and just let me start?' Terra asked growing annoyed.

"Hmph, I'm not little," Maya whispered to herself as she crossed her arms with an attitude.

"I see both you two and your goals have crossed paths with each other. Maya, you wish to rid your life of a spirit that has cursed you to this day," Terra said.

"Yes, but assume Maya fails to accomplish her goal. Wha-," Maw said before Miss Sassy interrupted it.

"How many times are we gonna go through this?" Miss Sassy as she sat on Maw again.

"As I was saying. Rio, you wish nothing more than to be the strongest of all heroes. Correct?" Terra said.

I nodded yes.

"Well then, OUR journey shall serve as one simple solution," Terra said.

"Wait! What do you mean OUR journey?! Why would I want to travel with an 'old man' Torterra and a 'little kid' Riolu?!" Maya yelled growing angry.

I started to get annoyed with Miss Sassy, her mouth, and that attitude problem of hers. So I stood up to that attitude problem she has.

"Would you just shut up and listen to him?!" I yelled.

"Oh, so -" Miss Sassy said before I interrupted her.

"You have such a nasty attitude. You only care about yourself. And yo're being disrespectful to the only pokemon who's willing to help you with your problems," I yelled back at Miss Sassy.

We kept bickering at each other, attempting to yell over each other. We couldn't hear what each other was saying. My frustration grew. I wanted to attack Miss Sassy, but being a hero meant that I couldn't just attack someone because a was angry with them.

"Silence!" Terra said as he launched a Frenzy Plant at us.

We both flinched in fear of getting struck. Terra stopped the vines right in front of our faces, threatening to use force to get us to listen if necessary.

"Now, our journey will take us all the way to the edge of the Sinnoh Region, where the Gracidea Flower Garden is located. There will lie a special pokemon, Shaymin, who can purify any status condition; including a lingering curse, Maya. Now on the way to the Gracidea Flower Garden will be countless battle and test, sure to make any pokemon strong indeed. Including a Riolu like you, Rio." Terra explained.

"But why do I have to travel with you two?" Miss Sassy and I asked at the same time.

"Like I said, both goals can be accomplished on one journey. And by the looks of how you two treat each other, I will be the one keeping you from killing each other. I'm also the only one other than Maya able to keep that Maw under control," Terra explained.

We both nodded in agreement.

"But before we start our journey, you two will have to battle each other in order for me to accurately evaluate your levels," Terra said.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Miss Sassy said. "I'll have you know I did have a trainer at one time."

"So what? Did he release you because you stink like a Stunky at battling?" I asked.

"Ooh, I can't wait to destroy you," Miss Sassy said bitterly with an evil smirk on her face.

**Location: Grass Plain**

The battle between Miss Sassy and I was under way. Neither of us made a move. I guess we were awaiting the first moment the first shots would be fired...I know Terra wanted to evaluate our abilities, but why do it in a battle? About a minute passed by and I was overcome by my impatience as I ran straight for Miss Sassy.

"Force Palm!" I yelled.

"You fool. A head on attack will never work," the Maw said.

As I neared striking Miss Sassy, she simply too two steps to her right with her eyes closed as I flew right passed her, falling on my face.

"Not only are you immature, but you can't battle either," Miss Sassy said calmly.

"Ha, I was just testing you, that's all," I said. "Now Force Palm one more time!"

I tried another head on attack, but this time, I had a plan. I didn't put all my energy into this Force Palm like I did the first one. Miss Sassy stepped toward her right again, but she let her guard down. I stopped right next to her and used another Force Palm.

"Wha-?" Miss Sassy said as she just stood there.

I don't get it. Miss Sassy was the one who wanted to destroy me. But she didn't even try to counter Force Palm. She just blushed when she saw my face up close. She was stricken by Force Palm and driven into the grass field.

"Ugh, when I DO want you to attack someone, you're useless!" Miss Sassy yelled at her maw while laying on the ground.

"Your opponent you hate so. He was the first to ever specifically target you instead of me," the maw said to Miss Sassy.

A here always has to show good sportsmanlike conduct, which is why I approached a downed Miss Sassy and offered my hand to lift her from the ground.

"Need a hand Maya?" I asked as Maya blushed again.

**Maya's POV**

I was surprised when he actually beat me this time. And he finally remembered my name. Those eyes - Rio's eyes. I had become infatuated by the look in those eyes. Those eyes burned with things I've longed for " optimism and determination. But I still don't know how to open up to others. Why is this little kid trying to act like a goody-two shoes? He such a wannabe.

"Ugh, don't talk to me," I said to Rio as I got up and slapped him with Maw.

Rio then yelled at me as I walked away from him.

"What was that for?" Rio asked growing angry.

"For being such a cliche," I said bitterly. "You just caught me off guard, that's all."

"And 'that's all' I needed to see Maya," Terra said as he approached Rio and I.

"But-" I said before I was interrupted.

"You both showed me at one point that you lack great perception. I will go into detail as we start the Gracidea Flower Garden now," Terra said.

Rio and I then hopped on Terra's back, ready to ride all the way across the Sinnoh Region.

**Location: Sandgem Town**

**Terra's POV**

The beginning of my second life...started here. I paid no mind to all the people staring at three pokemon just wandering without a trainer. I was just reminiscing of the good ol' days back in time. Back in a time where I wandered with my trainer as a Turtwig, without another care in the world. My trainer always called me Tru. I was a rather quiet one, compared to the two given to trainers before me. The more we ventured, the more power I obtained. And with that power canme knowledge and experience. But while reminiscing of the good ol' days, I felt a need to visit in old friend in Diamond. A lot has changed in ten years. Diamond has relocated to Sandgem Town, and my guess is he's probably at the Pokemon Lab, where he always visits. Maya and Rio were still on my back, bickering as always, so I silenced them to announce our next destination.

"We'll head to the Lab. I know of an old friend who will provide us with the proper necessities for our journey," I said.

They both nodded as they simply turned their heads away from each other.

**Location: Pokemon Lab in Sandgem Town**

The setting was the end of my first life, and the beginning of my second life. Living as a pokemon who eventually became Champion of this land.

"Rio, if you will," I said as he knocked on the lab's front door.

I had expected Rowan to answer, but Diamond played host as the opened door revealed his face.

"Oh, huh?" Diamond said as he made eye contact with me. "Is that you Tru?"

"Tru?" Both Maya and Rio said confused.

Diamond walked up to me a pet me with such affection. An unconditional love that has withstood the test of time.

"It's so good to see you again, old friend," Diamond said with a big smile.

**Maya's POV**

I witnessed how much affection taht man showed for Terra. I compared how unconditional this love was to the bitter relationship I shared with my trainer. Was this what 'love' was? I grew angry at Terra, but at the same time, sadness and jealousy surfaced in my mind. Terra was a well respected seasoned veteran, while I was just loathed by all whom I have cursed. My eyes started to water as if they wanted to cry before the man spoke.

"So I see you've got some new friends," the man said as he face Rio and I.

The man then pet Rio. Rio embraced the skin rubbing on top of his head with affection. Rio did say he was from Twinleaf Town. And people and pokemon alike seem to get along better in small towns. So I guess this must be a familiar experience to Rio.

The man's hand was then headed toward me, so I attempted to slap his hand away using Maw, but this trainer actually caught Maw using his hands.

"Did you think I became Champion just by battling? I understand one's perception may differ from another, Mawile," the man said.

He knew I would try to attack him? I wasn't angry though because this man actually understood me. Terra is offering to help me, and if this man was aiding me as well, I'll make just this one exception to this human. I let him pet me. It's been so long since anyone showed affection toward me. I don't remember ever getting shown this kind of love. I smiled as if some of my bitterness instantly disappeared.

"Well, this us the 'Tru' you've told me so much about?" an old man in a lab coat asked as he approached the one petting me.

The man petting me nodded yes.

"Professor Rowan, mind if a take these three to the back garden?" the man asked.

"Of course not. Allow me to show you the way," Rowan said.

The back garden was just a plain grass field used for battling. This man, hee was talking to Terra as if he actually understood him. So the man had given us a bag to carry. I opened the bag bag and saw it was filled a various berries, and flashcards to identify each berry's specific function. So after Terra was done catching up with the man he calls Diamond, we had resumed our journey. Rio and I rode on Terra's back again for an extended period of time before arriving in Jubilife City.

"Wow," I said in awe, seeing the sights.

I hopped from Terra's back. Buildings-so many buildings. I felt anyone could easily get lost here. Now if only we could lose Rio because he has been annoying us the whole way here. I made a cute but evil looking face with that thought. But before I went even deeper into thought, I felt our bag full of berries on my back get snatched.

"What the?" I said as I realized the bag was gone.

"In front of you," Maw said.

"Ugh, why didn't you just attack the thief when he was right there?!" I yelled at Maw.

"Maya, in front of you!" Rio yelled as he started chasing the fleeing thief.

"Ugh, wait for me," I said as I attempted to follow Rio.

"Hmph. My lack of speed may cost us dearly," Terra said."Looks like those two are on their own for the time being."

_Panting..._"Wait...for...me," I said as I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"You're as bad as the big green one. Let you negative energy consume you whole!" Maw said.

_Panting..._"I just need a minute to get my breath back," I said as I remained on the ground for a moment.

I regained my energy and stood up. But then I realized I had lost Rio and the thief.

"Where is everyone?!" I yelled. "I knew I'd get lost in this city."

I then started wandering in hopes of finding Terra and Rio.

**Rio's POV**

I grew tired in a chase where the thief obviously had the upper hand. But right when I stopped running to catch my breath. The thief somehow tripped and was lying on the ground. I walked up to the thief as he remained in that spot. I got a glimpse of his face and saw he was a Chimchar.

_Pant _"You're right were I want you." I said as I approached Chimchar.

"No. YOU'RE right where I want YOU," the chimchar said. "Now, gang! Capture him!"

A group of Chimchar and Monferno suddenly ambushed me. I was knocked unconscious for who knows how long. When I came to, I was tied up to a playground. I was tied using a jump rope. It was sunset and I was in a local playground filled with Chimchar and Monferno. The Chimchar with our bag then walked up to me and addressed me.

"Mna, what a sucker. By not finishing me off when I tripped, you left yourself wide open for an ambush attack. Poor perception if you ask me," The Chimchar said while swinging on a set of monkey bars.

"That's enough, Jimmy," a Monferno said as he approached the Chimchar he called Jimmy.

"Chimmy! My name's Chimmy! Not Jimmy!" Chimmy yelled.

They continued to argue with each other as my mind drifted deeper into thought. _I wonder where Maya and Terra are?_

**To Be Continued...**

_So Rio has gotten himself in quite a situation here. Maya is lost and doesn't have a clue where to go. And we will all have to wait for 'old man' Terra to catch up with the rest of the story. How will Rio get out of this mess? Will Maya to find her way? Will Terra catch up in time to rescue everyone? And will Maya, Rio &amp; Terra bags of berries be recovered? Be sure to read the next chapter to find out. And be sure to write a review and tell me how I did._


	3. Chapter 3

**Maya, Rio &amp; Terra: The Cusre of the Maw Chapter 3; Change**

**Rio's POV**

_I wonder where Maya and Terra are?_

"Hey!" Chimmy yelled getting my attention. "Don't start sinking into your thoughts. You have more important matters to think about."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like if you'll even be alive come nightfall," Chimmy said.

Were Chimmy and all these other Chimchar and Monferno going to kill me? I instantly despaired when I started thinking about every possible scenario.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

Chimmy then smiled.

"That's up to our leader, whom you'll see shortly," Chimmy said.

"And why did you steal the bag?" I asked.

"Wow, you really haven't gotten out much. Stealing is apart of the 'real world' - big cities like this. We all are wild Chimchar and Monferno who decided we didn't need a trainer to live with. So shortly after our journeys start, we escape into the depths of the city. We lived with but one need: food. We take what ever we think is food to feed ourselves in this frustrating 'real world." Chimmy explained coldly.

Wow, my life in Twinleaf Town...has blinded me from the 'real world'. I mean, I never met people or pokemon who could be so bitter until after I set out for my journey. I grew depressed as the night sky showed itself. All my life, everything was given to me, which is why I'm so helpless right now. My eyes started to water, knowing I may not make it to tomorrow. The Chimchar and Monferno teased at my tears as I awaited their leader, where my final fate may lie...

**Terra's POV**

Nighttime is upon us, and I knew where the thief went. I could see a light in the ally similar to the light the thief's tail gave off.

"The thief's fiery tail shall aid me, though my speed shall cost us dearly," I said to myself as I followed the red light.

**Maya's POV**

"Stupid bag and stupid thief! Stupid 'little kid' Rio and stupis 'Slowpoke' Terra. Stupid Maw and stupid me for getting lost! Stupid stupid stupid!" I yelled as I was still trying to find my way.

"Yes,focus your frustration. Feed me you're anger" Maw said.

Oh what's the purpose of continually shutting Maw? If I can't rid of Maw's voice, I might as well let the issue be, for now...

"Huh?" I said as I approached the outside of a playground.

Mnay Chimchar and Monferno resided here at the playground. I then located the thief who stole our bag. The thief was a Chimchar who looked excited. As my eyes drifted a few feet away from the Chimchar, I spotted Rio. I guessed Rio had been kidnapped by the Chimchar and Monferno. I feared for my well being and quickly hid myself behind the nearest park fence before eavesdropping on Rio's latest scene.

"Our leader has arrived!" a Monferno announced by a giant stack of tires.

"Now up you go," the thief said as he started to carry a captured Rio near the giant stack of tires.

"Calling fellow Chimchar and Monferno1 It is my honor to introduce our leader, Inferno!" the Monferno said.

Inferno happened to be an Infernape atop the giant stack of tires. The thied soon approached the stack of tires with Rio and the bag of berries at hand.

"We've borught you food and services, Sir," the thief said.

"Hmm," Inferno said.

Inferno then jumped on the ground from the stack of tires to observe his offerings. Inferno looked at Rio for a moment and spoke.

"Services, you say? Blue one, you shall swear your services to me, or meet your end should you decline," Inferno said to Rio.

I didn't care too much for Rio, but it made no sense to just let him die like that. I had to do something without getting caught.

"Death shall soon overtake your boyfriend," Maw said.

_Gasp _"We weren't supposed to make any noise, you idiot," I yelled at Maw.

"Hey, who said that?" a Chimchar said.

"It came from behind the fence," a Monferno said as all the playground pokemon ran toward me.

_I'm outnumbered. _I thought to myself

There's no way I could fight everyone, so common sense made me surrender.

"Halt!" Inferno yelled as all the Chimchar and Monferno stopped and faced him.

"What brings you here, intruder?" Inferno asked as he walked up to me.

"Taking back what your worthless lackies stole from us," I said anoyed.

All the Chimchar and Monferno gasped.

"Are you gonna let her get away with that?" the thied asked.

"Silence! You shall speak ony when directed to," Inferno yelled at the thief.

I stuck my tongue out at the thies, getting the last laught.

"I remember you, Mawile," Inferno said.

"What?" I said with a curious expression on my face.

"Your trainer didn't have the most patience with you. He released you, and left you to die after I defeated you in battle. I could easile tell you've had the Curse of the Mawfor quite some time. I felt guilty because there was no way for me to assist you that day. And now I see you've somehow stumbled your way here from Lake Verity," Inferno explained.

Who I battle that day was clouded by the fact that I was abandoned. But now I remember, I was defeated by a Flamethrower attack. My mindset toward the rest of the world was changing more than ever on this journey. The were people AND pokemon who cared very much for me. My heart was warm, and I had decided to open up to Monferno.

"I'm on a journey accross the Sinnoh to the Gracidea Flower Garden. Tere, I'm hoping to rid myself of this burden that lives atop my head. I had teamed up with Rio, whom you've captured by the playground. And the bag Chimchar had stolen was given to support me on my journey." I explained.

"I see. Chimmy, you shall return the stolen bag immediately," Inferno said.

"Ugh, here you go Sassy Mouth," Chimmy said as he returned the bag.

"Our sincerest apologies for this troublesome incovenience. We shall return yor friend as well. Come," Inferno said as we all approached Rio.

I couldn't believe my eyes. When Rio faced me, his eyes were red and he had tears running down his face.

"What a baby. Alright, here I am. If you want, you can go crying home to your mom," I said teasing Rio.

We then untied the jumprope from Rio. He stood up with tears still in his eyes. I could tell his eyes had lost the determination I bacame infatuated with. Rio then turned away from us.

I could tell Rio's character was changing for the worst.

"I see now what the 'real world' is... Lies, hatred, selfishness and sadness. I had become so blinded by simply wanting to grow stronger, I lied to myself, just like I have my entire life. In 'reality' I'm the weakest of all pokemon. I've grown a self-hatred today, which is why I'm giving up my dreams, Maya," Rio said.

Rio...he's growing bitter toward himself, just as I did with the rest of the world. As Rio grows toward bitterness, I grow away from it, day by day. I've learned to open up to a few others, while Rio is beginning to close away from both fantasy and reality. This was when I first realized we were both changing, as I began to sympathized for I a depressed Rio.

"Just listen to yourself talk," I said with concern.

"Is there anyway we may assist you?" Inferno asked.

"No!" Rio yelled as he turned to us with an angry look in his face.

"Chimmy and Maya are right about me: I'm just a spoiled 'little kid' who has no clue how frustrating life is. But now I understan, I need to be alone, far away from the real world!" Rio yelled.

Rio then started toward the darkest ally, where he hopes to wander, alone, indefinitely.

"Wait, Rio, you can't do this!" I said as I ran after Rio.

I touched Rio on the shoulder. He then pushed me off as I fell to the ground.

"Ugh...Rio..." I said with concern.

"You said it yourself: you couldn't care less what happens to 'little kid' Rio," Rio said.

I then got up and slapped Rio.

"Ugh! You're more pathetic than ever, Rio! You need to listen to what you're sying!" I yelled.

"When I first saw you, your eyes had what I've longed for: optimism, trust, and determination. I've certainly changed since that day. You've changed too; that look in your eyes are gone, and I see you're growing bitter, just as I was at the start of OUR journey," I said.

"Maya..." Rio said.

"You're entering a hard time, Rio. Getting stronger means overcoming your hardest times," I said.

I've never been too positive about Rio, not until what I just said. I wanted 'little kid' Rio back. I wanted to bring back the look in his eyes that I had become infatuated with. Our friendship starts now, when I offer my hand, a hand that meant we would support each other on 'OUR' journey.

"Need a hand?" I said as I offered my hand to Rio.

Rio stared at my hand for a split second before his hand met mine. I smiled at how much change was behind and ahead of me.

"So does this mean we're friends?" Rio asked.

"What do you think?" I laughed out with a smile.

"So, will you be going?" Inferno asked.

I nodded yes, with Maw and my bitterness shut and under control.

"Where's Terra?" Rio asked.

I had forgotten about Terra, and didn't answer...

"Right here, and finally caught up. And I see you've done well without me," Terra said as he approached us from behind the Chimchar and Monferno."You two have finally grown affection toward each other as well, seeing that you're holding hands."

"Whoa!" I said as I realized I was still holding Rio's hand.

"The frienship's casual," Rio said as he let go of my hand.

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"Shall we be going?" Terra asked.

We then hopped on Terra's back for he wasn't lost, unlike me.

It was late nigh when we exited Jubelif City. Terra then stopped in an open plain.

"We rest here for the night," Terra said.

We leaned up against Terra ready to go to sleep. Rio and I even cuddled, embracing our friendship as we fell asleep...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maya Rio &amp; Terra: The Curse of The Maw- Chapter 4**

**Maya's POV**

Morning finally showed itself as the sun was covered by a blanket of grey clods. We had arrived in Oreburgh City, just passing by on our way to the Gracidea Flower Garden. Rio was still asleep on Terra's back, so I decided to have a little fun.

I giggled as I approached Rio.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I yelled as I smacked Rio with Maw.

Rio was startled awake as he fell off Terra's back. He was still half awake when he stood up. He looked at me for a moment and then realized was happened.

"Now what was that for?!" Rio yelled as Terra stopped.

"Oh nothing." I giggled as I was staring at the back of my hand. "I just needed a laugh to start my day."

Rio then hopped back on Terra and attacked me using Force Palm. I was sent face first into the dirt as Rio let out a few chuckles of his own.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I yelled.

"Oh, nothing." Rio was mocking me.

"Ugh, that wasn't funny!" I was growing quite annoyed.

"Spare yourself further embarrassment and admit you got beat," Maw said.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I sat on Maw.

"You might as well admit it, I've grown stronger than you," Rio said.

"Oh please, I've already had to rescue you twice on o ur journey," I said as my temper was starting to surface.

"Well there's a difference between being a hero and being strong, Maya." Rio said.

"Will you two stop bickering?" Terra asked in a minor annoyance.

"Oh come on, Terra! Rio's been totally dependent on us the whole journey!" I yelled.

"What?" Rio said as his anger soon became concern in response to the words I just said.

"You heard me! You're a good-for-nothing who can't do anything for himself for once in his life. You think life is about happiness and being strong, when in reality, you're just a spoiled little kid!" I yelled bitterly.

"Once in my life?" Rio said to himself. "What do YOU know about my life?!"

"Wha?" I questioned.

"I'll let you know about what's going on in my life right now: my independence starts now!" Rio yelled as he hopped off Terra's back.

"Wait, just where are you going?" Terra asked.

"I'll show you all. I don't need any help becoming stronger." Rio started away from us without a particular destination in mind.

"Man, what's his problem?" I asked coldly.

"You are, Maya. You must apologize." Terra replied.

"Why should I?" I scowled.

"You should, but not now. Rio just needs some time to think. We shall remain in Oreburgh and await Rio's return in front of the Pokemon Center." Terra explained.

Terra and I then stopped at the Pokemon Center to await Rio's return, as the day slowly went by.

**Rio's POV**

I spent the next few hours training at the Oreburgh mines to let out some frustration.

"Force Palm!" I yelled as I struck a big rock, shattering it into pieces. "Stupid Maya, what does she know?!" I said to myself.

"Yeah, battling Rampage is sure to get us stronger. It also comes with respect, ya' know?" A voice said approaching the Oreburgh mines.

Stronger? Of course I wished to become stronger, so I got an eye on the voice. A trio of pokemon that included a Gurdurr, a Combusken, and a Hitmontop were approaching the lower levels of the mines.

I ran up to the group of pokemon to ask them a crucial question. "Hey, you guys mentioned you were getting stronger, right?" I asked.

"What's it to ya, little boy?" Hitmontop asked in teasing fashion.

"Little boy?" I exclaimed to myself. "I'm not little!"

"Whatever you say, big baby," Combusken also started the teasing.

"S-stop it!" I yelled.

The trio all started laughing at the 'big baby' in me. These three were far from helpful. They were bullies.

"You're just a bunch of bullies!" I yelled growing more upset.

"What are you gonna do about it? Cry like a baby?" Gurdurr teased as he knocked me on the ground using the pillar he was carrying.

"Listen kid, we're going into the mines to beat Rampage, the Rampardos," Hitmontop said.

"Yeah, and we don't need losers like you holding us back." Combusken added.

"Well, I don't need them either. I need to learn to be independent. I'm going to beat Rampage myself, and I was going to beat those bullies too, if necessary.

I waited for about half an hour to think things through. Gurdurr, Combusken, and Hitmontop still haven't gotten back... But why should I care? They're just a bunch of jerks.

I then went further into the mines. The ground grew bumpy and rough as I entered a cave, my surroundings got darker and were much less visible.

"Quiet..." I said to myself getting lonely.

_I wonder what Maya and Terra's up to? _I thought to myself.

"Ugh, why do I even bother?!" I said to myself annoyed.

I then heard a loud noise coming from deeper within the cave. I rushed to a scene where Gurdurr was fighting a Rampage who seemed to have already defeated a downed Combusken and Hitmontop.

"Gurdurr!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Gurdurr stopped as he turned around and looked at me.

But while distracted, Gurdurr was hit by a super effective Zen Headbutt that came from Rampage. He was down as Rampage kept, well, rampaging.

"Ha! And you call yourselves fighters," Rampage said, teasing the downed trio. "You're just a bunch of losers."

"Rampage lifted Gurdurr and tossed him as if he were nothing but a stick. And to add insult to injury, Rampage approached him again and started to kick dirt in his face.

"Alright already, you won!" Combusken said, struggling to his feet.

"Just leave us alone!" Hitmontop added while still down.

"Rampage then walked up to a downed Hitmontop.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" Rampage asked.

I could've just stood there and watch the trio get bullied, but no matter how satisfying it felt for them to get a taste of their own medicine, I had to save them if I ever wanted to be a hero. So I walked up to Rampage and stood up for the trio.

"You bully." I said as I approached Rampage. "Leave them alone, or else..."

"Well well, looks like a baby has come to challenge." Rampage said. "If it's a battle you want, so be it."

"Look kid, if WE couldn't beat Rampage, what make you think YOU can?" Gurdurr asked.

My eyes narrowed.

"To be honest, I don't think I can win. But if I ever want to be a hero. I have to try." I looked as Gurdurr with a serious face. "My name is Rio, and I'm here to save you..."

The three downed pokemon stared at me, I knew nobody was going to give me a chance, no even myself. Rmapage and I stood a few feet away from each other. We stared at each other, awaiting the each other's first move. I remembered my battle with Maya, where making the first move was my first mistake. Rampage made that very same mistake when he suddenly came at me with what appeared to be a Zen Headbutt.

"Nice try!" I said as I jumped out of the way, dodging Zen Headbutt.

Rampage had destroyed a giant boulder he unintentionally crashed into. My eyes shot wide open as I witnessed the massive power Rampage was capable of.

"W-w-whoa..."

Was I in over my head? No... I've still gotta try.

"Aura Sphere!" I said as I launched a light-blue sphere to Rampage.

Rampage took some damage from a super effective Aura Sphere, but he didn't look too phased. He chargerd at me with another Zen Headbutt. I dodged and Rampage came at me with another close range attack in Head Smash.

"Aah!" I was unable to dodge this time, as I was hit a knocked quite a distance.

As I struggled to return to my battle stance, I realized Rampage seemed to have hurt himself. Was it because of Head Smash?

"This is my chance to strike back!" I said as I started toward Rampage. "Aura Sphere!"

"Wha?" After shaking off his pain, Rampage regained his focus on me. However, the only thing he saw was a critical-hit Aura Sphere fired from close up.

"Yes, direct hit!" I said as I continued my assault. "Force Palm!"

Repeated Force Palms to Rampage's leg caused him to fall over in pain.

"I...I can't move..." Rampage said faintly.

"Ironic, isn't it," I said calmly to the paralyzed Pokemon. "If you're unable to battle, that means I win..."

"I then turned to address the fallen Gurdurr, Combusken, and Hitmontop. "Are you all okay?"

"..." They all remained silent.

"Um, guys?" I asked.

"I guess I owe you an apology, right?" Gurdurr asked as he and the rest of the group struggled to get up and approached me.

"No need." I replied as I shook my head, much to their shock. "Being a hero is it's own reward."

"Well, how about we 'reward' you, hero?" Combusken asked as Gurdurr put a hand on my shoulder.

"You can hang with us." Hitmontop added with a smile.

"Sure!" I said with a huge grin as I grew excited.

We all started back toward town. With brotherly love and shared laughs, the walk was filled with merriment that suppressed the differences between us that had earlier surfaced.

**Location: Oreburgh City Pokemon Center**

"-And let me tell you: You're battlin' ain't half bad either," Gurdurr said as he went on and on about my upset victory over Rampage.

To be honest, the four of us had no idea where we were going. Distracted by our obnoxiousness and indifference toward the humans around us, we eventually stumble our way in front of the Pokemon Center. However, our indifference then came to an end once I was stopped by a very familiar deceiver and her cursed maw.

"Ugh, could you be any slower?" An annoyed Maya asked, hands on her hips. "We've been waiting for you all day!"

"Well, um-" I was interrupted.

"Rio, do you know this little brat?" Gurdurr asked.

"Rio?" Maya asked confused as her eyes widened.

I turned my head back and fourth between May and Gurdurr. What will the guys think of me if they find out I've been traveling with a little girl and an old man?

"Well..." I hesitated.

"Come on!" Maya said as she grabbed my arm. "We have to-"

Hitmontop slapped Maya's hand away from me. Maya's eyes narrowed as she started to grow angry.

"Did you just hit me, pencil head?" Maya yelled as she walked up to Hitmontop.

"Yes I did," Hitmontop said in a cocky tone. "So what?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Combusken asked as he kicked Maya to the ground.

"OW!" Maya seemed helpless against the three. "Rio?!

I thought about how many times Maya has trashed on me before giving my reply.

"I don't need you anymore..." I said as I turned my back.

"Rio..." Maya got on her knees as the group of fighting types started laughing at her. "Fine I see how it is..."

No, Terra and I knew all too well what was coming next..."

"When the black cloud returns over Maya's heart," Maw said as it started gaining control. "I am born again."

"Rio, how could you leave me alone like this?!" Maya yelled as Maw started attacking the trio.

Maw got a grip on Gurdurr's stone pillar.

"Hey, get off there!" Maya tried helplessly to pulled Maw away from the pillar, but to no avail.

"Hey," Gurdurr said as he pulled Maya close to him by the pillar. "How about I help you out, loser!" Gurdurr sent Maay crashing into the ground using his stone pillar.

Maya was laying on her stomach, desperately trying to stand on her two feet again. "Rio..."

Without word, the trio and I went on our way. The guys laughed and mocked Maya. Before I was gone, I gave Maya one last look. What I was walking away from was a face full of remorse written all over it- a face with a slight tear that ran down her face as she was saying goodbye to a friend. But I ask: Would I consider a friendship over, before it ever really started?

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maya, Rio &amp; Terra Chapter 5**

**Maya's POV**

"Stupid Rio…" It was only me and Terra standing in front of the Pokemon Center, when evening had just arrived. I was pacing around, ranting in a bitter rage about Rio, while all Terra had to do was listen. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

"Ah, ye-"starting to come alive was Maw. But I wasn't having any of it. Maw was interrupted.

"Shut it!" I scowled as I sat on my possessed second mouth. While sitting on Maw, I turned to Terra and proceeded to give action. "Terra, let's go."

"No…" The head of the Torterra shook from left to right.

"No?!" I repeated Old Man Terra's reply. "But why?!" I don't know why, but at this point, just talking about Rio annoyed me… Oh, why should I care?! "Why don't you wanna go? Is it because of Rio?"

"Are you aware that this whole mess is YOUR FAULT?" Terra asked.

"MY FAULT?" My eyes shot wide open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from the old geezer. "No way!"

"You're the one who questioned his abilities and independence. And now, it seems he no longer needs us to achieve his goals."

"MY FAULT?! _MY FAULT?!_" I just had to repeat what Terra said again. I continued to look at him wide eyed.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you were knocked on the ground…"

"W-what?" My voice had calmed down upon hearing that Terra actually saw my face at that moment. It was something nobody was supposed to see… "I…"

"-You miss him already…"

"No way!" I scowled.

"And you care for him too."

"Terra, shut up! You're wrong! You're wrong about everything!" My hands were on my head, and I was wincing as I tried to repel the words coming out of Terra's mouth, "I don't care about that 'stupid little kid' Rio!"

"Then why are you so angry at him? Or, are you even angry at all? Was it anger, or sadness that I saw in your eyes the moment Rio walked away from you?"

"Well…" I did not answer Terra, I didn't want him to see how I was feeling deep down…

"You're very stubborn, Maya. You don't have to answer me, you know. But you DO have to answer to Rio. You must apologize."

"Huh?!" I scowled at the idea. "No way! If anything, HE should be apologizing to ME!"

"Then go to him. Go to him so he can give you the 'apology' he seems to owe you," Terra said.

It was as if Terra knew the answers to everything I said, even though I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Where IS Rio right now?" I asked.

"That, I do not know." Terra answered.

I facepalmed myself. _OF COURSE, _the one time I DID want an answer from Terra was the one time he didn't have one.

…

"Wow, more wild pokemon roaming Oreburgh?" It was a human who passed by Terra and I on his way inside the Pokemon Center. My guess was that he was simply a trainer looking for a place for him and his Pokemon to rest for the night, and we just so happened to be there to grab his attention. "Wonder if they know that group of rare Fighting types."

"Huh? Fighting type?" I questioned as I looked at the passing trainer. "Maybe he's talking about Rio, Gurdurr and the gang."

"He is." Answered a voice.

"Hm?" I looked to see that by the trainer's side, a pokemon was talking to me. It was a Shinx. "Yeah, I saw a Gurdurr and a Combusken and Hitmontop and-" Shinx was in my face and talking like there was no tomorrow, but I didn't mind it this time. Shinx WAS interrupted by her trainer.

"Come on, Shinx. We've gotta rest up for tomorrow's gym battle!" The trainer was speaking to Shinx with much enthusiasm.

"A cave called Oreburgh Gate, that's where the Gurdurr and his crew are," Shinx said before catching up to her trainer.

I couldn't help but watch the way Shinx jumped into her trainer's arms. The two were smiling and nudging each other as the cuddled. I don't get it. Shinx didn't look like the strong type of Pokemon, so why did that trainer seem to love her so much? The whole public display of affection was so unfamiliar to me. 'Love' was something my trainer NEVER showed me…

As the Pokemon Center's automatic doors slid shut, and as the trainer and Shinx were out of my sight, my eyes started to drift down to the night-shaded ground.

"What is love?" I whispered to myself as my eyes narrowed. Whatever love was, I knew that it would never come across me. After all, I was unloved and rejected. Stupid humans! It's all their fault I'm cursed with this stupid Maw!

"Maya? What's got you down?" The presence of Old Man Terra startled me. I had completely forgotten that he was still here. But with Terra now on my mind, I just had to ask.

"Terra, did your Trainer 'love' you?" I asked as I faced the Torterra with a serious frown.

When we met Lucas, did he try to 'love' me the same way he 'loved' Terra?

"Maya?" Terra's answer was written all over his face. He was too surprised to come up with a logical reply. But then I realized something…

…Did I just ask that question out loud?! What am I thinking?!

"Oh!" I shook my head, and my eyes were wide open, shocked by the words that just came out of my mouth. "Uh, what?! I…I was uhhh…Forget I said anything, alright!" I yelled at Old Man Terra in an annoyed tone. But why was I annoyed? Nevermind the question. We couldn't get distracted from trying to find Rio. "Come on! To Oreburgh Gate!"

…**.**

**Location: Oreburgh Gate**

**Rio's POV**

Following the confrontation between Maya and I, me and the boys continued to wander aimlessly throughout Oreburgh until we stumbled across Oreburgh Gate. Maya, Terra and I passed through Oreburgh Gate going into Oreburgh City.

Hitmontop, Gurdurr, and Combusken were all up ahead as I fell behind, my eyes fixated on the ground and my mind still on Maya and Terra.

"So has it ended here, our friendship?" I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" Hitmontop asked as he, Combusken, and Gurdurr all turned to me.

"Uh…" I looked up to the trio, "I-it's nothing…"

"Then what's up with you?" Gurdurr asked as he approached me. "You're not walking with us, and you've been awfully quiet these last few hours."

Given how late it was, I couldn't help but yawn. "I guess I'm just tired…" Before, I usually had Old Man Terra's back to sleep on…But now, at least I don't have Maya trying to wake me up for no reason…

"Well you must be!" Combusken replied, "Battling Rampage does that to everybody!"

"If that's the case, then we'll rest here for the night." Gurdurr proposed as he put his arm around my neck.

"What?" I questioned, "Right here in this cave?"

And even before I slept on Terra's back, I had a nice, warm bed provided by my friends back at Twinleaf Town.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gurdurr asked.

"Oh, um, nothing…" I answered.

I sighed and looked at the ground once again. I've never slept in a cave before. Heck, I still getting used to not sleeping on a bed!

"Well alright then!" Gurdurr finished.

Gurdurr, Combusken, and Hitmontop were all able to get comfortable, quickly drifting to sleep and leaving me all alone…Despite not really getting comfortable to slip into a deep sleep, my day ended on a rather quiet note. With me at least trying to close my eyes, eventually, I blacked out...

**Later…**

…

"H-hey! Let go of me, you!"

It took so long for me to finally fall asleep. I didn't even get to sleep long as I was woken up by a yelling voice. The voice sounded so familiar, but the name I was trying to remember wouldn't come up. My mind was still half asleep, and I wasn't in the mood to open my eyes.

"I'll rip that arm right off your body if you don't let go of me!"

But then, another familiar voice came up. It was a rather deep voice.

"Calm down, Maya." It was the voice of Terra.

…Wait, Terra?!

The thought of Terra being here didn't fail to wake me up as my eyes shot wide open and I immediately stood up from my resting position.

"!" I was bewildered to see them here; Terra, and 'the other one'. The one doing all the yelling. The one I wanted to forget. It was Maya, and she was being held down by Gurdurr and Terra, Hitmontop and Combusken watched on. "What the?" I walked up to Combusken and Hitmontop, and had to ask, "What's going on?"

"It's that girl and the old man from before." Hitmontop answered.

"Why have you followed us? And just what do you want?" Gurdurr asked as he held Maya by her second mouth.

"Err…" Maya slowly faced Gurdurr, Combusken, and Hitmontop with her bitter eyes before looking at me. "…Rio!" She then looked at Terra. "Terra, why are you just standing there!"

"Before I take action, I believe there are a few words you must say to Rio…" Old Man Terra said.

"Rio?" Gurdurr, Combusken, and Hitmontop all looked at me suspiciously. "Rio, they both know your name. Were you lying to us before when you said you didn't know these two?"

There was no use lying to them anymore, especially with the evidence right in front of them. "These two are former friends…" I then walked up to Maya, who was still being held by Gurdurr. We both stared at each other with narrowed eyes, carrying the grudge from earlier. I suddenly smiled as I said to Maya as I said, "Looks like I was right. I really DON'T need you anymore."

"Maya…" Terra called her name with a hint of impatience, "Say what you've come to say."

"Please, let her go…" I said to Gurdurr, "'I'd like to hear what she has to say."

Gurdurr answered my request, and Maya immediately fell to the ground when her maw was released.

Right in front of me, I looked at the deceiver who was flat on her face. "Maya…" I waited for her to get up and say what she needed to say, but-

"-Ha!"

"Ah!" As soon as she picked her face up off the ground, she knocked me back with a headbutt.

"You owe me an apology!" Maya yelled. Where her face was laying just seconds agos, I saw wet dirt… "I-I don't need you either!"

"Maya!" Terra yelled.

"You!" Gurdurr, Combusken, and Hitmontop all got into battle stances, ready to fight Maya.

Maya sniffled. She was still looking at me. "You think I need you?! That's why you had that smirk on your face!"

"That's right!" I shot back as I rubbed my bruised nose. "Just admit it: You need me more than I need you."

"What?!" Maya yelled. Her Maw was starting to move on its own. "Do you really think I came here to tell you I was wrong? No way! I came here because you owe me an apology.

"Me, apologize to YOU?! I wasn't the one who turned a peaceful morning into a problem. I don't have to apologize to you."

"Then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" Maya threatened.

"Oh, no you won't!" Combusken said as him and his crew all proceeded to surround Maya. I could see Terra on the brink of aiding Maya to ease her disadvantage.

"Guys, stop!" I called. "I'll fight her myself." I stepped closer to Maya as the group of Fighting types backed down. Maya and I were staring at a one on one fight in each other. I really didn't want to fight Maya, but when I launched my first attack, I knew that there was no turning back…

"Ha!" I charged toward my former friend with my hand cloaked in the aura of Force Palm, "Let's see you try and stop me!"

"Hmph!" Maya decided to go into a head to head showdown as she charged back at me with her fist cloaked in the aura of Power-Up Punch. And just as we closed in on each other-

"Ya!" I quickly pulled back my Force Palm, causing Maya to stop a blink in confusion, which provided me the chance to surprise her by quickly striking her with my other palm.

"Ugh!" Maya was stricken, and was knocked down on her back.

I calmly walked up to my downed opponent, and we both stared into each other's eyes again. "Maya, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I must…"

"Grr…"

"Will you let you bitterness overtake you?" Maw was beginning to speak on its own, causing Maya to wince.

"No! Never!" Maya answered while ferociously shaking her head and possessed Maw.

"Ah!" Though while she shook her Maw, she caught me completely off guard by swinging it right in my face, sending me to the ground. It was now Maya standing over me as she eyed me with great frustration.

"All you have to do is apologize, Rio…" Maya said. "Apologize and you won't have to fight anymore. We'll both get what we want…"

I didn't give her a reply…What was I supposed to apologize for? I'M the victim in this mess.

"Come on Rio! Apologize!" Maya was getting more and more visibly frustrated finally grabbing me by my neck and starting to shake me as her voice gradually became angrier with each word that came out of her mouth, "You have to say sorry, you…you…" The shaking stopped for a moment as she was finding a name to call me. "You have to apologize…because if you don't, I'll…I'll…"

"-You'll what?" I interrupted. "Will you cry again?"

"What?! Cry?!" Maya's frustrated eyes shot wide, and her grip on me grew even tighter as her Maw lifted itself off the ground.

"You cried…" Maw whispered.

"I saw your tears in the dirt…" I added.

"No…No! I don't cry!" Maya scowled, "YOU'RE the one who's the spoiled little kid!" Maya was in denial, and she was starting to shake me again before stopping to await my apology.

"Yes...you DO cry…" I whispered, "You cried because of me. Just admit it. You need me more than I need yo-"

"No! No! No!" Maya's yelling was starting to turn into raging screams as she slammed me into the ground. "SHUT UP!" Looking up at her, I saw Maya cloaking her arms in the aura of Power-Up Punch again. I braced myself for the beating I feared I was going to take, using my hands to cover my face, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I don't need you! I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, RIO!" Punch after punch, the pain I felt just grew with every strike. But it wasn't the physical damage that pained me the most…Maya's eyes…they were trying desperately to hold back tears…They almost made me want to cry…Everything about me hurt. My body, my spirit, my mind…And worst of all, Maya's assault wasn't going to stop. Now MY eyes were watery, and my jaw was becoming sore. I could tell, all this pain, Maya didn't want to inflict. What she wanted, was what she started to scream repeatedly when she ran out of things to say, "Apology! Apology! Apology!"

Slowly but surely, Maya's punches were softening and coming at a slower pace. "Apologize…Apologize…Apologize!" Her anger was turning into sadness, and she was still trying to hold back tears as she began to sniffle even more. She looked into my watery eyes, and just couldn't help but let it all out after a few moments. Some of her tears fell on me…And not one more word was said. She did HAVE to say a word though, because all of her feelings, she was letting out through every drop of watery bitterness that fell from those red eyes of hers. She was crying over me, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

When she wiped her tears away, all Maya said to everybody and herself was, "I am not crying…Rio, apologize…"

"…Maya…I…" I had to ask myself once again: What was I crying for? I wasn't sure. But seeing Maya break down emotionally and cry like that made me think that I may have to apologize anyway. "Ngh…I'm…" I tried to say those two little words, but the pain was too much. I couldn't say anything. In fact, I could feel my vision starting to fade. The last thing I saw was Maya, and I gave her what she wanted…or at least, all I was able to give at the moment: an apologetic expression on my face before finally blacking out…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
